Heartsick
by KSFWolfe
Summary: 'It wasn't my blood...it's was your partners.' It was all his fault. KakuHida. SPOILERS FOR THE TERRIBLE CHAPTERS THAT ARE 337-339.


Another Naruto fic...and it's KakuHida again, WHUT!

I love this pairing. ^^

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not moi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right. It wasn't my blood; it was your partners."

A sickening, dizzy feeling swept over Hidan in a rush. The Nara brat was still talking, but he hardly heard.

He had killed one of Kakuzu's hearts. His older partner would be down to three, now!

"You…" he choked out.

Somewhere, Kakuzu was in pain, one of his hearts was _dead_, because of Hidan.

Vaguely, he noticed that the Nara had used his shadow jutsu, again, but Hidan found himself able to move. He smiled; a shadow of the cocksure grin that usually adorned his features, and stood, shakily. "Your jutsu's not as strong as it was," he commented, trying to keep his voice form shaking, "And your chakra must be reaching its limit." He gripped his ritual spear tightly, but his hand trembled.

His fault. All his fault. He should have somehow known that it wasn't the Naras blood…the taste, or colour of it, surely…

Hidan laughed madly, real hysteria racking his body, and raised the spear. He had to keep talking and KILL the kid- it was the only way to keep his mind off what he had done- the all consuming guilt of his actions. He was about to destroy the crouching boy, and rush back to Kakuzu, who had probably figured out why one of his hearts had suddenly died, and explain and apologize, when the Nara's head snapped up. He reached out and clenched his fist. Hidan's arm was wrenched back; shadow tendril grabbed at him from all sides, pulling the numerous threads that hung about the clearing like cobwebs about him, plastering Hidan with explosive notes.

The boy-that cursed Nara boy- flung a knife into a far corner, activating some kind of seal. A huge pit opened up, Hidan suspended above it.

Trapped.

Jashin, Kakuzu must really hate me. First I kill one of his hearts, and then I get trapped by some Leaf chunin. I'm so worthless!

Hidan didn't blame Kakuzu for hating him. He hated himself.

"What is this shit?" Hidan growled, despising the unperturbed boy in front of him.

"That there…is your grave." The Nara said, calmly, reaching into his pocket.

"I won't die, you know," Hidan tried to sound more confident than he felt. "You could bury me in pieces six feet below the ground and I'd drag myself out and come after you!"

"The Forest of Nara is a unique place. Only my clan is permitted to come here. And we will watch over you for eternity."

"You bastard!" Hidan hissed.

The boy pulled from his pocket a silver lighter and lit it. Calmly, he tossed it at Hidan, who could only watch as it hit one of the notes and ignited it.

***

A blast. He was tossed up, ripped up, torn, pulled, burned…

Hidan opened his eyes, shock resonating through his brain, because he had no body to feel it. He was in the hole. In pieces. He looked up, and saw the Nara boy standing at the edge of the hole, way above him.

"You…you…" Hidan spat. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL-"

The boy flung another explosive note into the hole, bringing down tons of rock and dirt and debris crashing down.

Hidan was in the dark. Two giant rocks had narrowly missed breaking his face, for which he was grateful. They had propped up against each other, creating a cavern of space above him. Some of his silver hair had gotten caught under one rock. He twitched.

Damn damn damn. If I go too long without a sacrifice, I'll lose my immortality. I hope I have enough to go on for a while. I probably do; I've never missed one, ever.

_You go quite literally over_kill_, _Kakuzu had said, drily, once.

Kakuzu.

Please, maybe Kakuzu will come dig me out. _Let him come quick…_

A sudden thought struck him.

_What if Kakuzu hates me so much he'll just leave me here? _

_After all, I've never been much of a help to him, and he always tells me how much of a liability I am. _

Oh, Kakuzu. I'd gladly rip out my heart and give it to you to replace the one I killed. I'd do a hundred times over.

But, whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind, maybe Kakuzu's already dead…

"No!" he yelled aloud, "No no no! Kakuzu would never be defeated by some Leaf shit! Never!" A tear threatened to drip down his cheek. He couldn't wipe it away and it rolled down his pale cheek, leaving a trail in the dirt caked on his skin. "Kakuzu…please come get me quick," he whispered. "'Kuzu…"

He NEEDED Kakuzu. He would never get out by himself.

"Oh, 'Kuzu…I'll give you my heart. I'll give you my _soul_…or what's left of it, anyway. Just please, please don't forget about me…"

His voice met with nothing but emptiness.

Maybe it would be good to die, he thought, better to die than bleed here, drowning in my own guilt…I never tried hard enough. I should have. Now I lost it.

"Oh, Kakuzu…I'm so…sorry…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Psh. Somewhat lame, but I'm fairly pleased with it.

Note to anyone waiting for the next chapter of Cooking Lessons (my Bleach fic): Chappy to come out soon. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
